Hearts That Never Meet
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: T.K and Kari are destined to be together, or are they? The test of two hearts is about to begin...


**Hearts That Never Meet**

**By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung**

[theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. If I did, that'd be cool, but that's just wishful thinking for me. Anyway, enjoy! 

**Author's Note:** Post 02 fic…first time I've tried something remotely close to a romance before…'specially cannon couple romance. Oh, and assume these two Digi-Destined told their Digimon to leave them in private for a bit for most (maybe all) of the scenes, or else you'd wonder where Patamon and Gatomon disappeared to…

* * * * * *

T.K. leaned back against the tree, lowering the hat he wore over his eyes. The young boy sighed, a bit tired, but enjoyed the moments of peace. The Digi-Destined yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Oh T.K...." a voice spoke seductively. T.K. tilted his head up towards the voice, only to get a flashing light in his face.

"Ack..." he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes quickly. Once his vision was cleared, he looked back up to the person who did that.

Kari stood a few feet away, giggling madly while holding her digital camera in her hands. She stopped giggling when she noticed T.K. staring at her.

"Oh, come on, T.K," Kari responded. "You looked so cute like that, I couldn't resist!" She spoke with a grin from ear to ear on her face. T.K. blushed a bit, embarrassed with the comment, but standing back up and approached Kari.

There was a smile on his face, looking down at the smaller girl he was with. T.K. grew a bit more over the two years since they defeated Myotismon again, though Kari remained the same height. Either way, both grew much closer then ever before.

Kari smiled back lightly, wrapping her arms around the waist of T.K. and pulling him closer. T.K. wrapped his arms around her in response, the two hugging.

"I love you..." T.K. whispered into Kari's ear, making her blush now. Kari just pulled tighter on T.K., wishing the moment would last forever.

"But all good things must come to an end..." Kari thought, her grip around her boyfriend growing a bit weaker as she thought that.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asked his girlfriend, feeling the shift in her grip behind his back. The two peeled away, T.K. looking with much concern towards his girl. The holder of Light looked away, a bit saddened with that fact she told herself, but she also didn't want T.K. seeing her like that.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Kari responded quickly, still turned away. T.K. knew she was lying, but he decided against pursuing the topic, not wanting to make Kari feel any worse then she was currently sinking into.

Instead, T.K. pulled Kari back again, wrapping his arms around her body once more and hugging her tightly. Kari was taken by surprise, not seeing T.K. at all with her back turned to the boy, but she didn't complain. The young girl only sighed contently, savouring the moment as much as she could, even if she knew it would end.

"But it will only end for the day...there's always tomorrow..." Kari thought, placing her hands on the arms around her, and leaning back against the taller boy.

"I love you too, T.K.," Kari responded to T.K.'s earlier remark that made her blush. T.K. didn't move, only accepted it as he held the one he loved.

* * * * * *

The sun was setting, showing how late it was already. T.K. walked beside Kari, escorting her back to her apartment. They were silent, neither wanting to say goodbye to each other, but that fate seemed inevitable.

Both halted a few feet away from Kari's door, the two staring at each other, eye to eye.

"T.K...." Kari whispered, barely audible to the boy, but he heard, nevertheless.

"Kari..." T.K. responded softly, watching the young girl, then glancing at the door. "I think you should go in...before they start getting worried."

"They won't worry..." Kari responded, smiling a bit. "I'm with you, and they trust you...they won't mind if I'm a bit late..."

"Yeah...I guess..." T.K. answered, not really sure how else to talk with his girl.

"But if you want me to go, I'll go..." Kari responded disappointedly. She removed a key from her pocket and was about to unlock her door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, T.K.?" Kari asked, wishing the new week wasn't starting so soon. She wished for more time with her love, alone.

"Yeah...of course..." T.K. stammered, kicking himself for being so subtle, looking towards the floor. When Kari one made a move, he looked backup at her. She was just staring at him. She inserted the key into the lock, then approached T.K.

She kissed T.K. on the cheek quickly, causing him to recoil in surprise, as well as blush. Kari blushed back, wishing she could be more forward like that towards T.K. more often.

"I love you," Kari spoke, blowing a kiss over and then entering her apartment. "See you tomorrow," she concluded closing the door behind her and leaving T.K. to stand in disbelief with the event. Slowly, the boy regained his composure and walked away towards the elevator, his hand running over the spot where Kari kissed him that night. His surprise became a smile, anxious for their next meeting tomorrow.

* * * * * *

Kari lay her head against T.K.'s shoulder, the two sitting on a bench at the park. She sighed contently, never getting tired of the company her boy provided for her. T.K. took Kari's hand in his own, holding it tightly. With his other arm, he warped it around her neck, pulling her a little closer.

"Kari...remember when you first kissed me on the cheek...?" T.K. asked, recalling on old memories.

"That was two years ago..." Kari whispered, not looking up, her eyes closed.

"I'll never forget that...when you pecked me on the cheek…" T.K. told his girl, placing his head against her's. "Everything was so different after that...we were closer...and...well...I guess this is where we are now..."

"I'm not complaining..." Kari responded happily, raising her head away from T.K. for a moment. The boy released his arm around her neck and lifted his head as well, watching Kari. She took his other arm and placed it on top of the pair already touching each other. She then placed her hand on top of that three. "I don't think you are complaining either..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

In the next moment, T.K. pressed his lips against Kari's, her eyes going wide with surprise action from T.K. Her tension quickly went away as she relaxed into the action, removing her hands from T.K.'s and wrapping them around his neck, pulling her love closer, and deepening the kiss.

The two pulled away slowly, not wanting it to end, but they couldn't stay like that forever. They gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment, then both looked away, going red.

"Sorry," both spoke quickly when turning back to each other. Afterwards, both laughed softly, seeing the coincidences in their thoughts.

"That was interesting..." Kari commented, unsure how else to describe that kiss. She smiled lightly, still facing the boy before her. "Would you...um..." she stammered, unable to bring herself to ask the question.

T.K. answered anyway, pressing his lips against her's once more, the two embracing each other.

* * * * * *

The two released each other from their lips, both slowly opening their eyes and glancing at each other. The TV was still on though the two ignored it for a long time now. Kari pulled away slightly, placing her hands in her lap and sitting up straight on the couch again. T.K. did the same, returning back to the television set they ignored for half an hour now.

Wanting attention, Kari slowly shifted over to beside T.K. and leaned her head against his shoulder. T.K. wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then took the remote from the table and turned off the TV. He faced Kari, watching her and running a finger down the side of her body.

"T.K...." Kari whispered, clasping her hands around the finger trailing around down her body. She tugged on the arm of that finger, standing up and pulling her love towards his room in the apartment. T.K. followed submissively, the two entering his room. They joined lips again for a brief second before Kari began to tickle T.K. lightly. He laughed a bit, returning the favour, a bit harder.

Soon enough, both Digi-Destined were laughing like mad trying to tickle each other. They finally ended up on T.K.'s bed, T.K on top of Kari. Both let their laughter die down, tired by their exercise. Kari wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck and pressed her lips against his once again.

"T.K....when is your mom coming home...?" Kari asked once they removed each other from each other. The female leaned back, staring at the boy's eyes.

"Not for at least three hours…" T.K. answered softly, kissing her again lightly, then pulling back a bit. The two exchanged long stares, wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

T.K. decided to take the initiative, slowly removing Kari's sleeveless shirt from her body. The girl didn't resist, and it was then, they both realized they were on the same wave length.

"Are you sure…?" T.K. asked his soul mate, pausing his action. Kari wasn't completely sure, but she nodded anyway, also a bit curious. "Alright…" T.K. thought, continuing to slip Kari out of her attire…

* * * * * *

T.K. lay with his legs stretched, back against the tree. Kari lay on him, head against his chest, legs also stretched out. Her eyes were closed, admiring the serenity of the environment. She particularly enjoyed it with T.K. playing with her longer hair, a choice she made a few months ago.

However, their joy was shattered by the thought of something else. Both understood it well, and it bothered them much about it. Kari moved her hand into T.K.'s, the fingers clasping around each other. The boy leaned over and pecked Kari on the cheeks lightly.

"T.K…." Kari whispered, sighing contently. "All good things must come to an end…" she thought, wishing that weren't true.

"Kari…" T.K. whispered back, also realizing that. He sighed softly, leaning back farther.

"I'll miss you…" Kari told her love, snuggling up closer to his body.

"You'll always be in my heart, no matter what the distance…" the boy responded softly, pulling her a bit closer. "It's just we have our different paths…"

"I wish you didn't have to go to university…" Kari protested, turning around and leaning with her chest against his. "But…I guess that's how you'll get better in writing…though I think you're already good enough…" T.K. grinned at the comment.

"I just want to make sure I'm good enough to be a professional…" T.K. responded, lying a bit. He was pretty sure his writing had a lot of room for improvement, and he enjoyed it, now that he dove right into it.

"You're good enough…" Kari spoke, yawning softly, moving even closer to T.K.. "You're good at everything…" The teen smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around her.

"T.K…my parents aren't going to be home until late tonight…" Kari spoke to her boyfriend, grinning a bit. T.K. grinned back, also knowing her brother was attending university at the moment. The two decided to head for Kari's apartment…

* * * * * *

T.K. glanced left to right, trying to find his bearings in the large campus. He never been at any location so large, and the boy was beginning to wonder if he'll get lost or not. Patamon lay on T.K.'s head, as usually does, also trying to help his partner find directions in the oversized school.

His sightseeing tour of the school was rudely interrupted when the Digi-Destined collided with another person. Both fell, T.K. cursing silently to himself for not paying attention. The new university student looked up.

"I'm very sorry…" both apologized together, surprising the other person. Eyes met for a moment, the two staring at each other. The beating of two pairs of wings was above, as T.K.'s Patamon met another Patamon belonging to the other person who collided.

"Um…hi…" T.K. stuttered out, gazing the female figure before him.

* * * * * *

Kari lifted the young child over her head, the small boy screaming gleefully. Kari giggled as well, enjoying the company of one of the many children she shared her time with these days.

She sighed reminiscently, the boy's blond hair reminding her of someone else in her life. Kari set the boy down lightly, letting him go back to his the other small kids in the room. The Digi-Destined looked around, her gaze falling on Gatomon, entertaining some of the other kids. Kari smiled a bit, removing her past sorrow to some degree. The small recess she provided the kids was soon to end, and then she would be back to teaching these youngsters more.

"You sure have a way with kids," a voice spoke behind her, making Kari gasp in surprise. She turned around quickly, seeing a tall, well kept man before her.

"Why…thank you…" Kari responded softly, blushing a bit.

* * * * * *

T.K. lifted the receiver of the phone, beginning to dial the number of someone familiar to him. He was in the little apartment he rented out for his stay at the university, and only recently had his phone line installed. His hand trembled when he reached the last three digits of the number, wondering if he should or not. His mind raced with different thoughts when he pushed the next number.

"Can I really…?" T.K. thought, pressing the second last number. His hand trembled more, but he managed to press the last button of the series of number.

T.K. zoned out, wondering what he would say, how would he say it…he felt disappointed in himself for more then one thing that bothered his mind.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke, snapping him out of his thought.

"K-Kari?" the boy stammered, kicking himself for being so afraid.

"T.K.?!" Kari responded back, her surprise apparent.

"Um…hi…" T.K. forced out, unsure how else to speak with his long love. "Sorry that I haven't called earlier…" T.K. spoke next, basically pulling the words out of his mouth. "I only got my phone line today…"

"Don't be sorry!" Kari exclaimed, overjoyed to hear the voice of her love again. "There really isn't much you could do about it…but T.K, can you give me your number now? My cell phone is just running out of batteries."

"Alright…" T.K. spoke, reaching for the slip of paper where his number was written. He spoke out the numbers, then waited for Kari's response.

"Done. Can't wait to talk to you," Kari spoke quickly, joy apparent in her voice. T.K. nodded to himself, saying one farewell before letting the phone down slowly.

"She seemed overjoyed," Patamon commented, hearing the conversation to some degree. "You don't, though."

"Oh come on, Patamon," T.K. responded to his Digimon's comment, forcing a smile. "You know I'm as overjoyed as she is to hear her."

"Didn't sound like it," the Digimon spoke. "I think you've grown infatuated with that other girl with a Patamon…" T.K. stared silently at his partner, knowing that this was true…he was spending too much time with that girl…and they were slowly growing closer as the result…

"God…what have I done…?" the boy thought, hating himself now for his lack of loyalty.

* * * * * *

Kari slipped the dying cell phone back into her purse, happy beyond belief. She caught more then one pair of eyes from people inside the bus she rode, but it didn't affect her at all.

"It's been six months…where has the time flown to?" she thought, recalling the memories of T.K. leaving as though it was yesterday. She sighed contently, leaning back on her seat in the bus. The female missed the affection of her love, their hugs, their kisses, their…passion for each other. She sighed once more, closing her eyes.

A dark truth dawned on her at that moment, forcing the joy out of her heart. Guilt took its place, leaving a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Over the years she knew T.K. for, the years the pair have been together, they never knew what it was like to be separated like that for a long time. At this moment, Kari realized how much she enjoyed T.K.'s affection towards her, and how she thought it would never end, even if she believed that all good things must end…

Even with T.K. gone, her body and mind starved for that sort of affection, which was provided by someone else now…someone she met only a few days after T.K. left, while taking care of some kids at a daycare…

She mentally began to sob, wondering what she had become over those six months away from her love…

* * * * * *

T.K. stared at the phone before, half anxious for Kari to return his call, half hoping she wouldn't do so. Patamon watched his partner, trying to determine any sort of reaction from T.K., though the boy remained stiff while waiting.

"Have I betrayed her? Does she deserve me? I left her for so long…" T.K. told himself, other thoughts as such popping into his mind as he waited for the return call from his love.

The loud ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts, the boy quickly lifting the receiver, however stumbling to get it to his ears as his hands trembled yet again.

"H-Hello?" T.K. spoke into the telephone, the words coming forcefully out of his mouth like before.

"T.K….?" Kari's voice rang over the phone, also a bit different then her happier mood on the phone before, though neither Digi-Destined noticed the negative tone in either's voice.

"Hi Kari…what's up?" T.K. asked, less then enthusiastic. Kari didn't seem to notice that one fact.

"Oh nothing…just nice to hear your tone again," with the same enthusiasm as T.K, though the boy didn't notice the tone as Kari didn't notice his.

"That's nice…" T.K. whispered softly, unsure what else to say at the moment, nor did he want to say anymore, for fear of offending his girl even more then he already has, even if that certain girl didn't know how…yet…

"Um…T.K….I have to go now…can we talk later?" Kari asked her love.

"Sure…just call when you want to…" T.K. responded, placing his left hand over his right to keep it from trembling.

"You too…" Kari replied softly. "Bye…"

The click of the other phone was apparent, the sound echoing in his ear like a broken tape recorder. The boy felt like something just chopped away a piece of his heart.

"That conversation was so short…" T.K. told himself, putting the phone down. "Oh God…she has to know…" the boy spoke softly, almost inaudible. He felt so pathetic, like a pimp, taking advantage of all the girls he met. The Digi-Destined slumped into a chair, depressed and disappointed at his own will and loyalty.

* * * * * *

Kari put down the phone quickly, trying to shut out T.K.. She gasped, falling backwards onto the bed in her room, eyes closed tightly. Gatomon watched in awe, wondering what just happened between the two, in such short time.

"I'm so…" Kari started, taking a pillow and placing it over her head, sobbing into it. She felt so disgusted, so angry, at herself for being like that, betraying her one love she knew for so long in such six short months.

"He didn't care that I had to go…does he know?" she thought, turning onto her side, pillow still over her. She curled up into a ball, her mind racing with crazy thoughts, many bombing her mind with negative impacts. Two words came clear in her mind from the complete chaos within:

"You slut."

* * * * * *

T.K. pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He turned off the engine, and stared out the window towards a certain apartment complex, a certain floor, and eventually, a certain unit on that floor.

"T.K., are we going to go?" Patamon asked, flapping up from the passenger chair at the front. He gazed at the apartment complex, recognizing it instantly. The Digimon didn't say anymore, wondering what exactly his partner had planed.

The boy unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly exited the vehicle. He needed to get something off his chest, and he couldn't wait any longer.

* * * * * *

Kari pressed her hand against the cold glass in her room, the fingers or her reflection following her own hand. The two met with a cold response, the night air felt through the glass. Gatomon sat on the bed, staring at her partner with great concern.

"Kari? What's wrong?" the cat Digimon asked, finally trying to reach the bottom of Kari's depressed state. "Maybe you should call T.K.? You haven't talked to him in three months…"

"T.K.?" Kari spoke softly, questionably. "Why should I speak to T.K…he knows all about me…he doesn't need to talk to me…why should I?"

"K-Kari?" Gatomon staggered out, amazed by the response from her partner. Their 'conversation' was cut short by a loud rapping against the apartment door. Kari didn't flinch, only continued to watch the artificially lit sky from skyscrapers and other apartments.

The pair could hear the creaking of the front door opening, plus the voice of her mother talking to someone else, both tones soft from the distance and muffled behind the closed door to Kari's room.

"Kari! It's for you!" her mother shouted out to her, surprising the Digi-Destined. She wasn't expecting any guests, especially not at this time of night. She sighed, not really in the mood for anyone, but headed out of her room anyway.

She gaped in surprise, seeing T.K. standing out in the hallway, waiting for her with an expressionless face.

"T.K…" Kari forced out, wondering what he was doing her.

"We need to talk…" T.K. spoke softly, yet bitterly. Once more, Kari gasped.

"He knows, doesn't he?" she thought, her nerves on end with those four words T.K. spoke. Nevertheless, she nodded, stepping towards her 'love'. Patamon flew past Kari from behind T.K., landing beside Gatomon, who stood at the base of the door frame to Kari's room. The flaying Digimon pushed the cat Digimon back into the room.

"Alright…where should we talk?" Kari spoke, her voice low. The pair stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

* * * * * *

"We really need to talk…" T.K. repeated himself, the two on the parking lot of the apartment, beside T.K.'s car.

"Yes, we do…" Kari agreed, knowing she had to admit the truth sooner or later, and now seemed like the most appropriate, even if T.K. already knew the truth.

"Does she know?" T.K. thought, wondering why Kari would be agreeing. He came to speak truth, even if he thought she already knew. "Maybe coming here was all for nothing…she knows…doesn't she?"

"I…" both started, silencing each other at the same moment with their simultaneous words. They stared into the eyes of each other, waiting for the other to respond. T.K. placed a hand on Kari's shoulder, a feeling of dread and cold going down their spine of the contact.

Kari pressed her body against T.K.'s, the two hugging deeply, but with not the same passion or affection as before, and they both felt that.

"It's not the same…not as before…" both thought at the same time, slowly releasing each other from the cold chill they felt from the other. The two continued to stare at each other, unable to express themselves anymore. It was when they blurted something supposedly incoherent did they both begin to understand.

"I've been seeing someone…" both spoke aloud, though it slowly became clear to them what has been going on with the other, and it dawned to them the similar situations.

"T.K….I…" Kari started, trying to lift the truth from herself to her love.

"Kari…wait…please…" T.K. interrupted, placing his hand by her chin and raising her head a bit. The two pressed lips once for a brief moment of time, before letting go. "It doesn't feel the same…" he whispered for only Kari to hear. She nodded, the answer truly clear now.

"Do we…have to explain ourselves?" Kari asked her 'love', the two continuing to gaze upon each other with shattered hearts. The taller boy shook his head lightly, the silence and actions of them explaining all they needed to know about each other.

"I…I just don't…don't know what to do now…" T.K. spoke softly, expressing his inner confusion that was partially alleviated with Kari's 'confession'. The female Digi-Destined placed her hands on his, pausing their conversation yet again.

"We move on…" Kari spoke silently, T.K. understanding that, somehow… She released T.K.'s hands, stepping away from the boy, the gaze of the pair still locked with each other.

"Please…do not forget me…" Kari spoke finally, clasping her hands together. T.K. nodded back, silently asking for the same back from his 'girl'.

"We will still be friends…and we will still see each other…" T.K. told her, looking away. "I'm just sorry that all this happened…"

"I'm sorry too…" Kari agreed, the two sighing. "That is what fate gives to those of Light and Hope…" Once more, the Digi-Destined of Hope nodded, agreeing with the Digi-Destined of Light. She continued to walk back to her apartment, unwilling to leave her guy, but decided it best for both of them to do so.

"Sayonara, Kari…" T.K whispered, glancing up at the apartment and seeing Patamon gliding back down, probably seeing the conversation of the two Humans was finally finished. "Until we meet again…"

**

< Fin >

**

**Author's Note:**

Just to note, I'm trying to write a romance fic, yes, but a fic that works with the storyline…I guess this is just my little variation of what happened between T.K. and Kari during those years. I hope you enjoyed it…hope I did well for a first shot at a romance fic…

   [1]: mailto:theoleung@sprint.ca



End file.
